La primera navidad en familia de Billy
by Gingka246
Summary: Spencer le enseñara paso a paso a Billy como es pasar una navidad en familia... (ya completaré el resumen)
1. Primera Parte: Poner los adornos

_**Está historia la voy a ir haciendo poco a poco durante el próximo mes, espero que me salga más larga y mejor que el primer capítulo. **_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost**_

_**N.A2: Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Primera parte: Poner los adornos **_

Billy miraba una revista de música.

-Ni un solo comentario sobre mí, el rey- Billy levanta la vista.- ¿Me estas escuchando?... Spencer.

Se levanta al ver que el chico no está allí.

-¿Spencer?- pregunta. Sale de la habitación y recorre toda la mansión.

-Aquí- le llega una contestación desde el salón.

\- Uou- dice al entrar.

El suelo del salón está hecho un desastre, hay adornos tirados por todas partes, sobre todo bolas. En una esquina Spencer está colgando adornos en un árbol junto a su familia. Billy se sienta en el sofá:

-¿Qué estáis haciendo exactamente?

Spencer se acerca al sofá.

-¿Nunca celebraste la navidad?

-Por supuesto, pero nunca en casa, siempre iba a grandes celebraciones organizadas para grandes estrellas… además no tenía con quien celebrarla- se encoge de hombros.- puede que de pequeño la hubiera celebrado, pero no me acuerdo tendría 5 años o así.

De repente se escucha un pitido viene de la cocina.

-Ya están hechas-dice Jane.

Hugh y Jessica también salen del salón y se van a la cocina. Spencer expira.

-¿De verdad?

Billy asiente.

-Vaya…- Spencer se rasca la cabeza.- ¿Te apetecería celebrarlas con nosotros este año? Después de todo eres parte de la familia.

-Por supuesto que sí ¡Me encantaría!- el fantasma hace una voltereta en el aire y sale volando de la habitación.

Spencer parpadea.

Unas horas después Spencer sube a su cuarto, por fin ha acabado de poner todos los adornos del exterior e interior del la casa y ha recogido el desorden del salón.

Cuando el ascensor se abre, Spencer se queda sin palabras…

-Billy… ¿Qué has hecho exactamente?

Spencer mira el desorden que reina en la habitación.

-Pues hacer lo mismo que vosotros hacíais abajo- dice Billy señalando el árbol de navidad que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, el árbol estaba decorado con lazos de pelo, algún que otro llavero, bolígrafos de diferentes colores, alguna que otra bola y en la cima había un oso de peluche con un gorro de papa Noel atado con cinta aislante y en algunas de las puntas había colgados los calcetines de… Spencer.

-Bueno es tan… ¿Original?- dice Spencer fijándose en el desorden que hay libros, películas, guiones estaban repartidos por el suelo.- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que va a ser una navidad muy larga?

Billy mira hacia al árbol y luego vuelve la mirada a Spencer:

-¿Falta algo?

-No, así está bien, además todavía faltan un par de semanas para navidad…

Billy salió disparado de la habitación a toda prisa y volvió con la misma velocidad, traía una guirnalda amarilla, la enrollo alrededor del árbol.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar más…-dice

-Esto… Billy…

El fantasma sale volando otra vez, Spencer suspira y se sienta en uno de los sofás, mientras mira a Billy colocar más guirnaldas por la habitación, está vez son verdes y tienen lazos rojos.

"Definitivamente va a ser una navidad muy larga" – piensa Spencer para él.

-¿Qué tal ahora? Como ya habéis acabado con las decoraciones de la mayoría de la casa he decidido hacer también lo mismo.

Spencer se encoje de hombros, se levanta del sofá y camina hacia su cama, en el camino escucha un crack bajo sus pies, levanta su zapato y ve una pequeña bola de navidad dorada aplastada.

-Creo que antes es mejor recoger este desastre antes de que rompamos los adornos que me han sobrado- dice Billy rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Spencer asiente mientras se quita el resto del adorno.

Empiezan a recoger las cosas que hay tiradas por el suelo.

"Definitivamente va a ser una navidad inolvidable"-piensa Spencer para él."O al menos espero que lo sea para Billy"- mira hacia el fantasma parece bastante feliz.

Spencer sonríe.

-¿En que estas pensando?- pregunta Billy- Nunca te he visto tan feliz por ordenar y menos por algo que no has desordenado tú.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Anda cuéntamelo.

-No es nada.

El fantasma parece dudar:

-Está bien- dice derrotado.- pero si estabas pensando en algo de verdad lo descubriré muy pronto.

Spencer sonríe.

"Eso ya lo veremos"


	2. Segunda parte: Juegos con la nieve

_N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo._

_N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost _

_N.A3: Espero que para la siguiente parte se me ocurra una idea mejor _

* * *

_**Segunda parte: Juegos con la nieve **_

Spencer intenta mirar a Billy.

-Para ya- le susurra.

-Shu… intento pasar más tiempo en familia.-dice Billy.

Spencer está intentando caminar por los pasillos de su instituto y llegar a su clase correspondiente sin llamar la atención, pero eso Billy no lo pone fácil.

-Billy cuando en navidad dicen que hay que pasar más tiempo en familia no se refieren a que pases todo el día abrazo a ella tampoco.

Billy pone los pies en el techo y desciende lentamente hacia donde está Spencer de forma que queda boca abajo ante Spencer, lo mira a los ojos.

-Tiene que ser una navidad especial- dice Billy cruzándose de brazos.

Spencer rueda los ojos.

-Quiero mi espacio personal.

Billy se queda atrás. Spencer sigue caminando entra en su clase, ve que Billy no lo sigue. Intenta volver a por él, pero el profesor ya está en clase y no lo deja salir. Spencer suspira y se sienta en su asiento, espera agobiado a que llegue Billy, pero este no viene, mira por la ventana y Spencer se sorprende al verlo fuera, está quieto mirando hacia el cielo, de repente empieza a caer copos de nieve. Spencer se queda un buen rato viendo a Billy, después de una hora observándolo se fija en que Billy lo único que ha hecho ha sido tumbarse en sobre el césped ahora cubierto de nieve, aspira y vuelve su atención al profesor, en ese momento suena el timbre del fin de clase. Vuelve la mirada hacia Billy… desapareció.

De la nada una bola le da en la cara, el contacto frio con su piel temperada hace que tiemble.

-Te di- grita Billy de repente.

Spencer lo mira enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?

-Intento estar en clase- susurra Spencer- Más tarde jugamos te lo prometo.

Billy se cruza de brazos, se da la vuelta piensa por unos segundos y dice:

-Está bien, pero después prepárate para perder.- dice Billy sacándose otra bola de nieve de la nada y dándole otra vez en la cara a Spencer.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dice Spencer con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Después de las clases Spencer cumple lo que le prometió a Billy.

-¡Prepárate!- grita Spencer desde el aparcamiento del colegio.

Billy se eleva unos metros del suelo, sonríe, para esquivar es un espacio perfecto y cuando Spencer este cansado bajará y le empezará a lanzar bolas de nieve sin piedad.

-¡Eh! Eso no vale.- dice Spencer enojado- estás haciendo trampas.

Billy lo mira desde arriba baja rápidamente al suelo coge un puñado de nieve y la lanza rápidamente, Spencer la esquiva.

-Baja al suelo para que pueda ser…

Las palabras de Spencer son cortadas cuando ve que cierta furgoneta de pizzas se para frente a la entrada del colegio de ella sale un hombrecito.

Spencer suspira y se acerca sigilosamente a los matorrales, mira a Hoover salir de ella. El hombre enseguida se da cuenta de la presencia de Spencer, busca rápidamente a Billy con la mirada.

Entra en el instituto. Una bola de nieve le da a Spencer en la espalda y luego otra y otra.

-Billy para ya, Hoover está aquí.

Billy ignora a Spencer y sigue lanzándole bolas de nieve, entonces pasa lo que Spencer más teme, Hoover atrapa a Billy desde una de las aulas que da al aparcamiento. Spencer entra rápidamente al instituto, corre a toda velocidad al aula donde Hoover estaba cuando llega Spencer ve que este ha saltado por la ventana, Spencer hace lo mismo y corre hacia la furgoneta de Hoover donde él esta arrancando.

"¿Por qué no le sabotee la furgoneta cuando tuve oportunidad?"

Ahora mismo Spencer no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero él sabía perfectamente que cuando se trata de algo entorno a Billy su cuerpo tiembla y su mente se niebla, solo sigue lo que le dice su instinto. Spencer abre la puerta de la furgoneta unos segundos antes de que está se ponga en marcha y entra.

-¿No nos puedes descansar ni en Navidad?

-Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo, créeme no lo hago por gusto, está navidad Madame X quiere como regalo de navidad a Billy.

Spencer rueda los ojos:

-¿Cuándo no lo querrá?

Spencer intenta quitarle el colector de fantasmas a Hoover, la furgoneta se descontrola y chocan contra un muro tanto Hoover como Spencer salen mareados por el golpe, Billy se suelta y como venganza coge a Hoover y lo entierra en la nieve, después empieza a removerla.

Para cuando Spencer perdió el vértigo Hoover era…

-¿Un muñeco de nieve? ¿En serio Billy?

Otra bola de nieve aterrizo sobre la cara de Spencer.

-Nadie se mete con el gran Billy Joe Cobra ¡Nadie!- sonríe satisfecho- y ahora vayamos a casa, tengo hambre.

Spencer miro por última vez al pobre Hoover.

-Es el muñeco de nieve más pequeño que he visto en mi vida- dice Spencer antes de que el fantasma lo llevase a rastras hasta su casa.


	3. Tercera parte: Decorando la clase

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost y gracias por todo el apoyo.

* * *

_**T**__**ercera parte: Decorando la clase**_

-Billy, no nos entra todo esto en la habitación- dice Spencer.

Billy sigue viendo guirnaldas de navidad, mira a Spencer de reojo:

-¿De quién es el dinero? ¡Mío! Ha sí que puedo comprar lo que me dé la gana.

-Cierto, pero… ¿Dónde piensas meter el segundo árbol? Por no hablar que no tienes más sitio para poner las guirnaldas.

-No pedí tu opinión yo sé lo que cojo, Bromigo.- dice Billy volviendo, de repente su atención se posa en algo.

Sale volando del lado de Spencer. Spencer lo mira ahora está en otro pasillo diferente, con la mano derecha está agarrando el carrito de la compra mientras que el codo del brazo izquierdo está apoyándose en este, la mano izquierda esta posada en la mejilla.

Mira con aburrimiento a Billy mientras este sigue cogiendo guirnaldas y tirándolas. De repente salta a otro pasillo quedando fuera del campo de visión de Spencer.

Spencer agradece que por una vez allá mucha gente y que todo el mundo este pendiente de los regalos de navidad sino lo abrían mirado con cara extraña por hablar solo.

Lanza un suspiro de aburrimiento, de repente oye un chillido de Billy.

Tiembla e intenta hacerse sitio en la multitud para ver que le ha pasado.

"Ojala no sea Hoover"- piensa Spencer en esta última semana no les ha dejado en paz.

-¿Qué paso?- dice a la entrada del pasillo al ver que Billy está tumbado encima de uno de los estantes más altos.

-Mira esto, ¿no es la guirnalda más bonita que has visto antes?... aunque sería más bonita si tuviera mi rostro.- dice mostrando una guirnalda con un muñeco dentro del calcetín en una de las esquinas.- Voy a llamarlo, Bertín, el Botín.

-Pero… si es un calcetín…

-No contradigas a Bertín el botín…

-Sabes… me da igual… acabes con estas compras ya… ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

Billy parece estar tachando de una lista mentalmente todo lo que ha cogido ya.

-Ah, ya sé… los dulces…- dice volando hacia otro pasillo.

Spencer suelta un sonoro bufido, está cansado de estás absurdas compras, primero van a comprar ropa "navideña" eso le pareció normal, pero después se le dio por comprar más adornos, ¡Si en la habitación no entra nada más! Y mucho menos dos árboles de navidad.

De repente aparece Billy con tres bolsas de variados dulces.

-Ni tocarlos.- dice Billy entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Entendido?

-Está bien… ¿Y ahora qué más?

-Ah… pues… necesito que cierres los ojos.- dice Billy mirando hacia el techo.

-Me prometes que después nos vamos.

-Por supuesto, ya no necesito nada más.

-Está bien.- Spencer cierra con fuerza los ojos.

De repente nota una brisa en las mejillas. Después de unos minutos Billy le dice que ya puede abrirlos. Spencer obedece.

-¿Qué cogiste?

-No es nada importante- dice poniendo una caja en una de las esquinas del ocupado carrito de la compra.

-Genial, ahora al cajero.

-¿Puede ser al automático?

-Ah…

-Es porque yo nunca llevo dinero encima sino tarjetas de crédito.- dice- una estrella de la música nunca lleva dinero encima.

-Está bien- dice Spencer mientras Billy le entrega una tarjeta.

-Ah… y cierra los ojos cuando meta el código.

Spencer lo mira enojado:

-¿Estás diciendo que no confías en mí?

-No, es porque voy a comprar lo que acabo de coger con esto y me guarda el ticket, es que no quiero que lo sepas es una sorpresa.- dice Billy.-Te juro que tan rápido como te lo enseñe te doy el número.

-No gracias- dice Spencer enojado.- no quiero nada alguien que no confía en mí.

-O vamos, ¡tú no eres el que estaba deseoso de marcharse de aquí!- Billy mira a su alrededor.- Mira, sabes que… mejor lo compro otro día- dice sacándole la lengua- con Rajeev, o Shanilla…

Spencer lo mira dubitativo:

-Puedes pasarlo hoy, no me enojaré… lo siento… es que estoy estresado… lo mío no es estar entre multitudes.

-No importa- Sonríe Billy.

Mañana siguiente:

Spencer se levanta al sonar el despertador, mira hacia dónde deberían estar las bolsas y bolsas de todo lo que habían comprado ayer, ya no había nada.

"Billy se habrá encargado de guardarlas bien"- piensa para sí Spencer-"Ayer no me dejo acercarme, tenía que estar a más de 4 metros por lo que hay en aquella caja, a saber que será"

Aunque Spencer no lo quisiera admitir en el interior se moría de curiosidad por saber que habría dentro.

Se viste con su ropa de siempre y se va a la cocina, allí tampoco ve a Billy eso le llama la atención, ¿Se abría ido ya? ¿Sin él?

Spencer termina rápido de desayunar y sale a toda prisa en su bicicleta hacia el colegio.

Al llegar al colegio entra rápidamente y se queda boquiabierto:

"Ese no es el árbol que compramos ayer"- dice mirando al árbol de navidad que hay delante de él, es blanco como si tuviera nieve.

Camina lentamente por los pasillos, parece ser que aparte del árbol no hay ningún adorno más. Al entrar en su clase ve la guirnalda que tanto le había gustado a Billy, a su lado había un cartel que decía: "Cuidado con Bertín, el botín"

"Sin duda Billy ha hecho esto"- dice entrando en su clase que estaba toda decorada, encima de todos los pupitres había tres tipos de caramelos diferentes, recuerda las tres bolsas que compro Billy.

Camina al interior, había lazos en las esquinas del encerado y de ambos lados caían dos guirnaldas, en el ancho superior del encerado había una guirnalda del mismo color, por el ancho inferior tenía una guirnalda delgada que consistía en una fila que seguía la serie muñeco de nieve, estrella, muñeco de nieve, estrella…

Había pegado en la pared un cartel que decía "Feliz navidad"

Las ventanas también tenían colgadas de diferente color guirnaldas. ¡Hasta el reloj estaba decorado!

De repente alguien le tapa los ojos con las palmas de las manos:

-¿Quién soy?

Spencer sonríe:

-Billy… ¿Hiciste tú todo esto?

Billy le destapa los ojos, Spencer se gira. Asiente lentamente:

-Era el mejor celebrando fiestas así que decidí usar mis dotes para hacer esto…

-Pues deberías usar esas dotes, para redecorar la habitación, sinceramente, quedo horrible…

-¡No digas eso! Ese árbol está decorado así para representar que va a ser una navidad muy especial.

-Está bien- sonríe Spencer- de todos modos ya me acostumbre.

-¡Spencer!- oye gritar.

Spencer parpadea varias veces y se da la vuelta para ver al director Ponzi.

-Se ha ganado una detención.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hablar solo y…- mira a su alrededor- y por este desorden… aunque me sorprende, no hay monstruos ni nada que se le parezca.

-Ya… es que no ha sido cosa mía.

El director Ponzi levanta una ceja:

-Da igual, no creo que lo hayan hecho los fantasmas, nos veremos esta tarde.

Spencer suspira y mira a Billy, Ponzi se va.

-¿Por cierto que había en la caja que no quisieras que viera?

-Nada importante…-Billy sonríe inocentemente.


	4. Cuarta parte: Villancicos (I)

Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les guste.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost

* * *

_**Cuarta parte: Villancicos (I)**_

*En un remoto lugar*

-Eres un incompetente, no vales para nada, ni siquiera sé para que te pago…

-No me pagas…

-¡Silencio!

El hombrecito se calla ipso facto.

-¡Qué sea la última vez que me fallas sino…!- se pasa un dedo por la garganta y hace un sonido agonizante.

El hombrecillo traga saliva:

-Le juro que será la última vez.

*En otro lugar*

Billy rebusca entre las cajas que acaban de llegar a la mansión, Spencer lo mira desde las escaleras:

-¿Más adornos para casa o para clase?

-No, no, esta vez no…

-¿Entonces para qué son?... y lo más importante… ¿Dónde los compraste?

-En Internet nadie sabe que eres un fantasma… nadie, lo importante es que tengas dinero para pagarlo-se tapa los ojos con ambas manos y muy rápido se los destapa- y lo que hay en más de la mayoría de estas cajas salvo en una o dos son regalos…

-Wow, pues debes haberte gastado en está navidad más de un año de ventas de discos…

-Que va, solo el 20% de las ventas de un año.

-Aún así es demasiado… creo que deberías parar.

-En navidad salimos a llamar a las puertas de los vecinos para cantar villancicos, deberíamos empezar a ensayar.

-Nada ni caso si es que parece que le hablo al aire.

De repente suena la puerta.

-Seguramente es mío, me falta una última cosa.- dice abriendo la puerta.

Billy abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver que delante de él está Hoover , no le da tiempo a reaccionar y es capturado, Spencer baja a toda prisa las escaleras, da un tras pies y cae al suelo, para cuando llega a la puerta Hoover ya no está.

Spencer intenta calmarse, pero un siniestro escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral, empieza a hiperventilar, sale corriendo buscando rastro de la furgoneta de Hoover.

"No puede ser"- dice mentalmente Spencer."Es imposible no puede ser"

Spencer sigue buscando hasta que se hace de noche, regresa cabizbajo a la mansión y se encierra en su habitación. Oye la voz de su madre, la ignora, ahora todo está borroso, recuerda lo rápido que sucedió todo, parece como si estuviera pasando ahora delante de él, si no se hubiera tropezado esto no hubiera pasado…

-¡Spencer!

Despierta de sus pensamientos.

-Ha llegado está caja para ti.- dice Jessica entregándole la caja- ah y mamá dice que recojas el desastre que has armado en la entrada.

-Voy a ello… ahora.

Jessica se dirige al ascensor y antes de entrar le echa un último visual a Spencer:

-¿Te paso algo? Te ves triste y… cansado…

-No... No es nada… importante…- dice Spencer sujetando la caja.

-Está bien- dice Jessica dubitativa entrando en el ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor se cierra, Spencer abre la caja con mucho cuidado, es una caja muy pequeña, dentro hay un colgante azul con la figura de un fantasma justamente igual que el de la camiseta de Spencer.

Detrás del fantasma hay inscrito:

"Para mí gran amigo Spencer por no abandonarme nunca y estar siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las no tan buenas"

"Siempre… siempre…"- esta palabra se repiten en la cabeza de Spencer una y otra vez.

Se sienta en el suelo y su mirada se pierde en el techo como si no lo hubiera y estuviese viendo las estrellas.

"Tengo que ir a la mansión de Madame X y liberar a Billy, no puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada"

Esa misma noche, mientras todo el mundo dormía, Spencer bajo hacia la entrada con una mochila a sus cuestas.

Gira el picaporte de la puerta y sale a la oscura y fría noche de ese mes de invierno llamado Diciembre.


	5. Quinta parte: Seres queridos

_Se me fue el tiempo, pero eso no es lo peor, la parte de acción me quedo horrible y yo que quería empezar una nueva historia (cuando acabase una de las que aún tengo pendientes) de acción, algo me dice que va a ser imposible. _

_Por favor dejenme un comentario con ideas porque sigo teniendo muchas lagunas sobre todo en está. _

_Siento que sea tan corto el capítulo no he tenido tiempo (también entra dentro u.u)_

_N.A: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost_

* * *

_**Quinta parte: Seres queridos**_

Spencer corre y corre por las calles mojadas y resbaladizas por culpa de la nieve que recién se empieza a derretir.

Hace frío, se maldice a sí mismo no haberse abrigado mejor y haber cogido solo un anorak, los zapatos se le están mojando por culpa de la nieve y puede sentir sus pies congelándose y sus calcetines húmedos.

Se detiene en frente del gran portal con una gran X, se acerca a las rendijas y puede distinguir a lo lejos una gran mansión.

"Hay debe de estar"- se dice.

Intenta subir por el portal, al llegar arriba salta hacia dentro de la propiedad de Madame X. Empieza a caminar rápido hacia la mansión, se detiene al ver un foco cerca de sus pies, intenta huir, pero el suelo helado le juega una mala pasada, resbala y se cae de espaldas. El foco le apunta, se levanta e intenta huir de la luz inútilmente, los pies le patinan un par de veces sobre el suelo, pero esta vez intenta mantener el equilibrio. Una escandalosa alarma empieza a sonar. Spencer se tapa los oídos. Se abren dos puertas salen de la casa, todos son grandes, pero son de dos colores diferentes. Unos son del color de la nieve, así que no se distinguen bien y otros son negros como la oscuridad, así que tampoco se distinguen. Spencer corre de nuevo hacia la salida, tiene que haber un modo de colarse, pero… ¿Cuál?

Se sube a la verja y busca alguna entrada, las ventanas están cerradas y la puerta de entrada ya le va a ser imposible. Mira hacia el ático, tal vez su única oportunidad, ahora solo tiene que encontrar como aprovecharla.

De repente fijo su atención en una escalera de metal que había tirada en uno de los laterales de la casa, de la cual solo se veía una pequeña parte. Miro al muro, podría caminar por él, con cuidado e intentando no perder el equilibrio. Coge su mochila y saca un taper, lo abre y lo tira lejos, luego saca otro y hace lo mismo, esperando que los perros no fijen su atención en él. Cuando todavía siente los aullidos, tira su último taper, los aullidos se detienen. Spencer se acerca al muro y empieza a caminar sobre él con los brazos extendidos y un pie delante y otro detrás. Cuando ha dejado la silueta y las luces de la casa a unos metros de distancia (dado que el muro y el césped son más extensos), salta al interior del césped de nuevo. La hierba está mojada, la nieve se ha derretido. Camina lentamente hacia la casa, de repente da un grito ahogado cuando se tropieza con algo y cae al suelo, es un perro. Se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia la casa, ahora sí que no queda tiempo. Los aullidos empiezan a ser más y mucho más fuertes. Se detiene al ver que la puerta de dónde salieron los perros sigue abierta, entra. La puerta de repente se cierra. Spencer traga saliva, empieza a dar pasos hacia delante, hasta que el suelo se abre debajo de sus pies. Y cae al vacio. Se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero él sabía que haría cualquier cosa por Billy aunque eso suponía perder su propia vida.


	6. Sexta parte: Milagro navideño

_Por fin regrese con está historia después de dejarla abandonada durante... durante... mucho tiempo... Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost._

_Y gracias a todos los que siguen está historia y tuvieron tanta paciencia._

* * *

_**Sexta Parte: Milagro Navideño**_

Solo se cae durante un par de segundos, todo está oscuro hasta que por fin se da de espaldas contra el suelo, le duele, hace un esfuerzo por levantarse… ¿Dónde está? Apenas una escasa luz llega desde el agujero desde el que se ha caído que lentamente se está volviendo a cerrar, sigue oyendo a los perros ladrar y ya no tiene ni mínima idea de que hacer ahora, está atrapado y la única salida se ha cerrado, está completamente a oscuras, no hay ruidos, ni murmullos, ya no se escucha a los perros ladrar, solo es silencio. Intenta caminar a tiendas, pero se detiene al ver que una gran puerta se está abriendo delante de él, traga saliva y se espera para encontrar a Madame X delante de él, realmente nunca la había visto en persona, solo algunas fotografías de alguna parte de su cuerpo que Billy tenía, pero nunca se le veía la cara. La puerta se abre del todo, Spencer se sorprende, delante de él no hay nadie, una pequeña punzada de miedo recorre su espina dorsal, seguro que Madame X quiere jugar con él un rato más, ahora está en el campo de su enemiga y ella lleva ventaja… lleva ventaja en todo, tiene a Billy, tiene trampas y trucos escondidos seguramente por toda la mansión, y tiene a Spencer como peón.

Sale lentamente, teniendo cuidado en ver dónde pisa, al salir, la puerta se cierra. Se da cuenta de que está en una habitación, las paredes son rojas y el suelo es de madera, hay una cama y una cómoda y justo delante de él hay un gran espejo.

De repente aparece una gran pantalla con la imagen de una mujer que lleva unos pendientes dorados de Billy Joe Cobra, tiene el pelo violeta y en la boca le falta un diente justo en el medio. Spencer la mira como si la estuviese desafiando.

-No tienes derecho a encerrar a Billy, no te pertenece.

-¿Y a ti sí?

Spencer se tapa los oídos, suena demasiado alto.

-Por supuesto que no, es mi amigo y sé que a nadie le gustaría estar encerrado por el resto de su vida… ¿O a ti sí?

-¡Silencio!, ¡él me pertenece!

Spencer cruza los brazos es consciente de que no conseguirá convencerla con un par de palabras.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Enamorarlo o tenerlo como un simple trofeo?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- De repente la pantalla se apaga.

El gran espejo se cae de la pared con una ráfaga ¿de viento?, Spencer se lleva las manos a los hombros y empieza a moverlos para darse calor, ¿De dónde ha salido el viento? En el lugar dónde estaba el espejo se descubre un pasadizo que posiblemente de a otra habitación. Spencer lo observa durante un par de segundos, algo no cuadra, el viento no sopla por arte de magia y los espejos tampoco se caen así de la nada.

Se acerca al conducto poco a poco, está oscuro como si llevase a un agujero del que no hay salida, cuando está cerca de él algo lo empuja y cae dentro. Se da contra el suelo, pero esta vez de bruces, por suerte casi no se hace daño pues el suelo está cubierto con una especie de nieve, hace un frío que lo hielo, sigue a oscuras, así que no puede ver en dónde está, se está congelando… de repente el frío cesa, la capa de nieve poco a poco se empieza a reblandecer.

(…)

-Hoover, Hoover… ¿Qué ha sido ese corte de luz?- dice mientras poco a poco el generador está empezando a funcionar.

-Se habrá caído un poste de la luz- dice Hoover.- Ya he cumplido, he capturado a Billy Joe Cobra… puedo…

-¡No!- es una respuesta fría y seca.

Hoover mira a Madame X:

-Pero, dijiste…

-Y qué más da lo que dijese.

(…)

Billy sigue con los ojos cerrados, desde hace un buen rato los tiene, le da demasiado miedo la oscuridad y para su desgracia ahora está rodeado. Siente una opresión en el pecho, no quiere pasarse toda la eternidad encerrado en ese frasco.

De repente empieza a soplar un extraño viento en la habitación, el frasco se cae y Billy se incorpora, todavía siente el helado viento que lentamente va desapareciendo de la atmosfera. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Algo se cae, lo oye, algo metálico, por desgracia la oscuridad todavía continua así que no puede saber qué es lo que realmente está pasando.

Y de la nada se hace la luz.

(…)

Hay una extraña luz que proviene de un agujero, la curiosidad empuja a Spencer a ir hacia allí, se agacha para ver lo que hay al otro lado y se sorprende al ver una cara familiar delante de él.

-¿Billy?

-¿Spens? ¿Has sido tú quien ha hecho todo esos efectos del viento?

-¿Qué? ¿No habías sido tú?

-Estaba encerrado en un tarro… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlos?

-Y yo no estaba precisamente para efectos.- dice Spencer mientras pasa hacia dónde está Billy que es también el lugar en el que está iluminado.

Se hace un silencio:

-Tal vez fue un milagro navideño.- dice Billy.

-Esos milagros solo existen en las películas.

-También los fantasmas.

-Está vez Spencer tiene razón- se escucha.

Billy eleva las cejas reconoce esa voz, Spencer se muerde el labio. Está claro que es quien creen.


	7. Séptima parte: Buena obra (I)

_A este ritmo no voy a acabar está historia ni para la navidad siguiente, voy a ver si soy capaz de hacer rápido el siguiente capítulo._

_N.A: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost._

* * *

_**Séptima parte: Buena obra (parte 1)**_

\- No faltaba, tenía que estar invitado a esta mansión del terror.- Dice Billy, como esperándoselo.

-Eh, eh, yo no he venido aquí porque quisiera, sino para ayudar a un amigo…- dice Bobby apareciendo.

-¿A un amigo?- pregunta Spencer confundido.

-Hoover, tiene problemas.

-¿Qué él tiene problemas? ¡Qué yo sepa él no se iba a pasar toda su vida inmortal encerrado en un frasco!

-¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué lo hace?

-No, está bien claro, lo hace porque Madame X le paga, es su trabajo...

-Sí, vale eso es cierto, pero… la cosa es más complicada…

-¿Cómo de complicada?- pregunta Billy más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Cuando lo contrató… firmó un contrato…

-¿Y? eso no es nada nuevo.

-Lo cierto es que lo firmó sin leerlo y ahora está metido en un serio aprieto, en el contrato decía que no podía abandonar el trabajo a menos que lo echasen…

-¿Y?- Billy lo mira haciendo una mueca, no está seguro de entender hacia dónde pretende llegar Bobby.

-Lleva trabajando para Madame X casi toda su vida y no le quiere dejar jubilarse, y si deja el trabajo lo puede demandar por incumplimiento de contrato...

-¿Y?- pregunta por tercera vez Billy no le gusta nada el suspense,quiere que le digan las cosas rápido y directamente.

-Que es navidad Billy- Spencer le da un codazo- y pretende que ayudemos a Hoover.

-Oye, eso de ayudar al malo de forma desinteresada solo ocurre en las películas, es el típico cliché navideño.

-Pero, piénsalo, si libramos a Hoover de ese estúpido contrato, nos dejara en paz...

-Hasta que Madame X encuentre a otro.

-Pero hasta entonces nos dejaran tranquilos.

-Está bien… - dice Billy aceptándolo solo por complacer a su primo.

-Oh, genial- interrumpe de repente Bobby- os guiaré, hasta dónde creo que está. Mientras, me encargo de que ella no se dé cuenta y de que no os moleste.

Y antes de que se den cuenta, vuelve a desaparecer.

-Genial, así es él… en menudo lió nos hemos metido, no podemos largarnos de aquí mientras…

-Billy…

Una puerta se abre. Billy mira hacia Spencer, esperando que este reaccione para saber la decisión que van a tomar. Spencer mira hacia Billy:

-¿Entonces? – pregunta Spencer esperando la decisión de su primo.

-Adelante, hagámoslo… ¿No es lo que querías?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Ambos caminan hacia la puerta, al salir de la habitación se encuentran con un largo pasillo.

-Y ahora… ¿Por dónde es?

No hay señal ninguna de hacia dónde hay que ir, Spencer mira a Billy y Billy mira a Spencer.

-¿Y si seguimos todo recto?

Billy se encoge de hombros:

-Total más perdidos no podemos estar.

De repente una de las puertas se abre con un ligero chirrido:

-Tanta decoración, tanto dinero y ni siquiera es capaz de arreglar el chirrido de una puerta con las bisagras oxidadas.- dice Billy intentando aligerar la tensión que se está creando entre su primo y él.

Spencer asiente y ambos se dirigen hacia la puerta, llegan a un salón que está conectado a un comedor, continúan por el comedor al ver que la puerta se balancea y al saber que en la sala las ventanas están todas cerradas. Al llegar al comedor se fijan que hay una gran mesa con doce sillas colocadas de madera. La mesa tiene un mantel rojo y en la habitación hay dos muebles con diferentes tipos de vajillas.

Billy se fija en que no hay ninguna otra puerta y mira a Spencer que está observando la habitación con detalle esperando alguna pista de Bobby. Billy le copia, después de un par de segundos no ve nada que se mueva por alguna causa inexplicable, está todo inmóvil y en su sitio.

-¿Y si fue una trampa? ¿Y si Bobby y Madame X están trabajando juntos?- por fin la pregunta sale de Billy, no está seguro de confiar en Bobby.

-Hoover y él son amigos, no creo que bromeé con ese tema, es su único amigo.

Una de las puertas de uno de los armarios se abre de repente, ha arrancado el pestillo completamente, de seguro tiene que ser obra de Bobby. Se hace un silencio.

-Dicen que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, tal vez esto sea lo que ocurre- dice Billy- Tal vez se haya aliado con Madame X… aún tenemos la oportunidad de dar media vuelta.

-Pero… y si no es una trampa, no creo que Bobby este asociado con Madame X,sino lo habría mandado alguna vez a atraparte… ¿No te parece?

Billy mira a los ojos a Spencer.

-Está bien, puede que tengas razón, vamos,pero, nos jugamos el todo o nada, también hay que tener cuidado- dice Billy serio.

-Billy, eres un fantasma no puede pasarte nada.

-¿Y a ti?

Spencer se encoge de hombros:

-Será solo una historia más para otro filme.

Billy se muerde el labio algo nervioso, pero no responde.

Se acercan a la puerta del armario recién abierta, parece que da a un conducto de ventilación. Spencer entra y a los cinco centímetros, cae de nuevo.

El agujero apenas tiene tres metros de altura, ha sido una caída leve. Spencer se reincorpora.

-Spencer… ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Billy descendiendo.

-Sí, algo dolorido, pero bien- dice frotándose la cadera derecha- la próxima vez vas tu delante.

Spencer se fija que delante de él hay una puerta. Expira:

-Esto más que una casa parece un laberinto.

Abre la puerta. Delante de él aparece una gran sala con un montón de estantes con cajones sellados.

-Vaya, ya tenemos donde buscar- dice Spencer y antes de que se de cuenta Billy ya ha abierto un cajón.

-Berto, Benito… Billy Joe Cobra, a ver que hay escrito sobre mí.

-Billy centrate en lo que hemos venido a buscar de verdad.

-Vale- dice Billy volviendo a guardar el documento donde lo había encontrado.- Uh, a ver si hay algo escrito sobre los Wright…

-¡Billy! Centrate en Hoover, lo que escriba esa tarada sobre mi familia me da igual.

-¿Y si es algo malo cómo que os pretende hacer daño?

Spencer se dirige hacia la "H".

-No creo que sea bueno saberlo.- dice abriendo el cajón con la gran H azul.

Billy se dirige hacia la gran W azul.

-Bueno, pues no te lo cuento.- dice mientras abre el cajón.

Spencer después de haber encontrado lo que busca sobre Hoover se dirige hacia Billy.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretende lanzar un rayo mortífero contra nosotros o algo así?

Billy guarda lo que ha cogido y vuelve a cerrar el cajón.

-No, pero escribió bastante sobre su padre.

-Estuvo trabajando aquí.

-Ya, venga salgamos de aquí, que ya me estoy poniendo malo.- dice mientras señala una puerta que hay en el fondo de la habitación.

-Está bien.- es todo lo que dice Spencer.

Salen de la habitación y dan otra vez a un gran pasillo dónde los espera Bobby.

-¿Lo tenéis?

-Podrías haberlo echo tú perfectamente, pedazo de vago.

-La habitación es anti-fantasmas, se necesita de un vivo para entrar, sino prueba a abrir la puerta tu solito, además alguien tenía que controlar a Madame X.

Spencer le da los documentos a Bobby, mientras Billy prueba a abrir la puerta inútilmente por la que acaban de salir.

-Y ahora… ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-Para eso apañaosla solos.- dice Bobby saliendo de allí.

-Oh, es todo un encanto.- dice Billy dirigiéndose a Spencer.

-Tampoco es tan difícil, tan solo encontremos una ventana.


	8. Octava parte: Buena obra (II)

Wow, me alegro de haber acabado este capítulo hoy, con el anterior no me sentía satisfecha, le faltaba algo, ahora que lo veo todo mejor, espero acabar está historia para Enero y no seguir alargándola mucho más.

Gracias a todos los que siguen está historia y por haber tenido tanta paciencia.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost.

* * *

_**Octava parte: Buena obra (parte 2)**_

-Te lo dije solo era cuestión de encontrar una ventana- dice Spencer abriéndola.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Yo me tiró y tu me agarras.

-¿Qué? Esa es tu brillante idea.

Y antes de que diga nada más, Spencer se lanza, Billy no duda ni un segundo en ir tras él.

Lo agarra y evita que se de un buen golpe contra el suelo.

-Pero, ¿tú estás loco? ¡Podrías haberte echo daño!

-Claro, si no tuviese un primo como fantasma. - dice mientras se dirige a la verja.

Salen de la casa de Madame X saltandola. Después de caminar unos pocos metros escucha:

-Ey, hola…

Spencer se da la vuelta y mira a un chico de ojos azules y cabello marrón claro.

-¿Hola?- pregunta extrañado.

-Mi nombre es JTT y he tenido un problema con el coche… más o menos… de la nada se ha caído el poste de la luz y mi chófer ha estrellado el coche contra él sin querer… menos mal que solo ha sido un susto y no nos ha pasado nada.

-Genial, eso debe ser cosa de Bobby- dice Billy mirando hacia delante lo que acaba de describir JTT.

Spencer no mira a Billy, ni le contesta, no tiene ganas de parecer un rarito delante de la persona que tiene delante, normalmente no le importaría, pero el chico que tiene delante no es otro que el famoso cantante JTT.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Pues verás dentro de una hora, puede que menos tengo que estar en el aeropuerto, va a ser la primera vez que pase las navidades con mi familia después de iniciar mi carrera , e intentado llamar a un taxi, pero no tengo cobertura en el móvil así que mi única opción, es que necesito un atajo rápido para llegar al aeropuerto, necesito a alguien que conozca la ciudad, por favor, ayudame.

Billy mira fijamente a JTT, sabe de sobra quien es, las revistas de música no paran de hablar de él y parecen haber olvidado quien era Billy Joe Cobra, y dentro de él no puede evitar que nazca un sentimiento de envidia… ¿Envidia? No puede ser, el gran Billy Joe Cobra no le tiene envidia a nada ni a nadie, pero tan solo la idea de que él estando vivo y teniendo más o menos una fama similar a la de Billy, ¿Cómo puede tener a alguien que le espere en su casa?

Desde que la carrera de Billy comenzó las navidades no habían sido más que una fecha de trabajo, siempre que se acercaban tenía que preparar una canción especial para esa fecha, o sacar algún póster nuevo para sus fans, o un nuevo álbum… o sabe Dios que más… y luego estaban las fiestas, las fiestas en las que se pasaba toda la noche y toda la mañana de navidad, esas fiestas a las que muchas veces tal vez no le apetecía ni ir, ya fuera porque estaba agotado o porque no se sentía con fuerzas o porque realmente no le apetecía, eran las típicas fiestas en las que se rodeaba de un puñado de desconocidos que aunque fueran un montón de celebridades conocidas, nunca en la vida se habían dirigido la palabra y eso hacia que fuesen unos completos desconocidos.

-Claro, puedo ayudarte, sin problema.- dice Spencer.

Billy mira a Spencer, ¿No habían tenido suficiente con ayudar a Hoover y a Bobby siendo sus enemigos? ¿En serio iban a tener que ayudar también a JTT? ¿Qué clase de navidades eran esas?

Billy se pone delante de Spencer:

-¿No crees que ya tuvimos suficiente con Bobby y con Hoover?

Spencer mira a Billy, en verdad quiere responderle, pero ahora no puede.

-Es por aquí.- dice Spencer, mientras JTT le sigue, Billy se queda inmóvil allí, esperando a que alguien le diga, sigueles, pero ese alguien no llega así que se va a casa, a su mansión dónde ahora vive la familia Wright.

(…)

Dos horas después, Spencer por fin llega a casa. Billy lo está esperando sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal fue?

-Consiguió llegar a tiempo… ¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por que no me acompañaste?

-Porque no lo entiendo, ya sé ese rollo de que navidad es para ayudar a la gente y todo eso, pero ¿En serio? Primero ayudamos a Bobby y después a ese cantante mimado de JTT.

-Billy… ¿Qué otra opción teníamos? Ayudar a Bobby era una manera de escapar de la mansión de Madame X, mientras que no hacerlo podría suponer convertirlo en nuestra peor pesadilla, nunca podríamos haber escapado de allí sin él…

-¿Y lo de JTT?

-JTT era una persona, la cual creo que no tenemos ninguna cosa contra ella… ¿O sí? Además me regalo estás dos entradas para ir a verlo para agradecerme la ayuda que le preste… Billy, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

-No lo sé… tal vez es solo la idea de pensar que él estando vivo puede tener lo que yo nunca tuve cuando lo estaba.

-¿Hablas de tener a alguien al lado en navidad?

-Sí, quiero decir…. Tal vez en el momento en que vivía no me di cuenta de lo que de verdad me faltaba, pero ahora que estoy muerto… esa idea me provoca un vacío… pensar en mi vida me hace daño, me hace sentir solo y eso me provoca tristeza.

Spencer abraza a Billy.

-Oye, Billy, lo siento, pero tampoco podía dejar a JTT tirado.

-Lo sé. Venga vamos a acostarnos, ya es muy tarde y dentro de poco será navidad.

-Claro, pero creo que eso ya me da igual.

-¿Por qué? ¿No será por mi culpa?

-No, es solo- dice Spencer mientras empieza a subir las escaleras.- Navidad es solo una excusa para poder reunir a toda la familia y pasar tiempo con ella, y yo sin embargo ya tengo a mi familia los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días restantes, ¿Qué tendría que celebrar? Es como el día de San Valentín, una fiesta comercial que se hace con el propósito de gastar y de que le prestes atención especial a esos seres que tanto quieres, que aunque los ves todos los días, ellos también se merecen que alguna vez te des cuenta de lo mucho que te importan.

-Entiendo… creo…

-Sí, también hay que admitir que es bonito recibir un regalo de alguien que te importa aunque solo sea una vez al año… Billy… ¿Vienes o no?

-Sí- dice el fantasma mientras sigue a Spencer hasta el ascensor.

Una vez en la habitación, Spencer se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama.

-Billy, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dice Billy mientras espera a que el niño de pelo marrón se quede dormido, aún no está del todo seguro de entender que es la navidad, Spencer se lo ha explicado bien, pero aún queda algo y lo siente.


End file.
